Insertion : Extraction : Termination
by A Breath Of Fresh Napalm
Summary: A group of Spartans is sent to recover a rebel A.I. But all is not as it seems to be...


INSERTION : EXTRACTION: TERMINATION

**March 12, 2523 12:09:49**

**Rebel Technological Research Facility **

**Epsilon Androlis System**

"How was this possible?" "How had this happened?"

Charles and the rest of his squad were squatted in the cramped prison cell. He removed his helmet to breathe in fresh air through his mouth. It tasted like metal. He spat.

The mission had gone South, fast. But what happened? They were under informed, and now as a result, a member of his team was dead. He began to think about what had led up to this as he took another deep breath.

1WEEK EARLIER

Briefing Room

Charles sat at the end of a long conference table. He was adorned in countless pins and patches signifying a long history of duty. Opposite of him sat his superior General Brooks, the man's jacket looked to be completely plated with military decorations. To his left and right stoically stood two armed security guards armed with BR55 rifles. After a nearly attempt to assassinate the General was made three months ago, no expense had been spared to keep him secure. Between fingerprint and retina scanning security systems, x-rays, and metal detectors, to relocating his office nearly 2,000 feet below the earth's crust, it took a person nearly two hours to reach him personally. Charles had always thought that too much money was spent helping the General get a good night's sleep, but saying so could put him in an undesirable position.

"Under cover of night, your squad will infiltrate the Rebel compound at 'twenty-hundred' hours and secure the Artificial Intelligence unit," the General began.

"Rules of engagement Sir?"

"Lethal force authorized, shoot on sight."

"Right then."

"So it's understood? Upon your arrival, your first objective is to neutralize the security systems. From there dispatch any and all resistance you come across. Proceed to the research laboratory and obtain the unit."

"Yes Sir."

"Have you selected your squad members yet?"

"Yes sir, I have their portfolios right here."

Charles unlatched the suitcase. The guard to his right stiffened.

"At least they're attentive," Charles thought.

He reached in the case and pulled four manilla colored folders out, placing them on the table before him.

One of the guards took them and walked towards the other end of the table, handing them to the General.

"Hmmm, so, Peter Tancrew, Joshua Fox, Savannah Leroux, and Derek McCarthy? I can see you put a lot of thought into this."

He had, Charles had hand picked each person based on his or her unique specialties. Peter was chosen due to his expertise with heavy weaponry and explosives, earning him the moniker "Tank". Joshua was picked for his superior stealth capabilities. He was an expert in infiltration and reconnaissance, leaving no evidence of his presence when necessary. On extremely important missions like this one, it was necessary that he worked with a partner. Savannah was that partner. She had been raised and trained alongside Joshua, she was nearly as skilled as he was, and in some cases slightly better. With the two of them working together there was no chance that they could fail. Normally, Charles would have thought this was enough, but since they were going to secure a high-level A.I, they needed a technology specialist. That's where Derek came in. He had spent eight years in the advanced computer engineering division of the military. He was lightning fast when it came to computers, and even faster when it came to chess. Charles himself was the best sniper in the Corp, he had had top marks in the Academy, and was skilled enough to put a .50 caliber slug in someone's heart from a mile away. Charles that they were all capable of ensuring the completion of the objective. Despite their differences, all of them had one thing in common. They were all Spartan I's. An elite group of "super soldiers". Watched since birth they were picked and abducted by the military during childhood based on their superior cognitive and physiological capacities. They had all been subjected to intense surgical alterations. These operations increased their physical capabilities to those far exceeding that of a normal human being. In addition to the surgical procedures, they had endured rigorous military training regimens. The truly surprising characteristic of the soldiers was their age, each one of them had not surpassed seventeen years of age. Despite their age, their surgical enhancements and years of taxing physical therapy made them look much older than they really were. Charles himself was only 16.

"Alright, Lieutenant", said the General after reviewing the files, "It seems as if you've assembled a very good squad."

"Thank you Sir."

"Assemble them for their briefing, you leave tomorrow at dawn."

Charles stood, saluted, and then turned on his heel towards the door. The process of leaving was much quicker than the process of entering, no security checkpoints to be funneled throuh As he stepped into the elevator that would take him to the surface he pondered what secrets the rebel A.I would hold.


End file.
